Panic! mania
by Kaitodragon88
Summary: Nao and Kira, two different girls who go to a all girl catholic school.Nao just transferred while Kira has been there for two years.During a school function in a church Kira sees Nao and falls in love while Nao is already in love with another girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **_Girls only! _

A girl with red long hair, black shorts, and a white shirt being surrounded by a crowd of people staring at her and yelling rude remarks at her like " get out of town " and "why do you even try to fit in?!" The girl is crying as the people continue to humiliate her. She stares into the crowd and sees a girl with black hair and white clothes looking upset when no one is even paying any attention to her. The girl wakes up off her bed and thinks of the girl with black hair.

"I wonder who that was?" asked the girl. The girl looks into the mirror as she continues to think about that girl. "She was so cute looking. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was so mysterious. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her."

She gets ready for a new day. As soon as she walks out of her house, people start staring with a mad look on their face. She walks with her head held high with a big smile on her face. The girl looks around and sees the people with rocks in their hands. The girl tries to ignore them and continues to smile. School is starting and a new world of knowledge is about to start. The school is called Saint Control. Its an all girl catholic school that forbids men from entering.

"I finally made it.", said the girl with long red hair. She was standing in front of the school gate staring at the school that she would be attending. She sees the students dressed in different uniforms. "There must be more schools here."

She walks towards the school, and all of a sudden a group of rocks hit her in the back. She starts to run forward, not knowing where she was running towards. She slips and falls down the hill into a tree. She tries to get up, but her ankle hurt so much she couldn't bear to move it.

"Are you Okay?" asked a voice from behind the tree.

"I can't move my leg. I wanted to go to school so badly." said the girl with red hair.

A girl with long black hair came from behind the tree and looked at the girl's wound.

"You will be okay. It's just a sprain. Are you headed to Saint Control by any chance?" asked the girl with long black hair.

"Yes, I am. My name is Nao. I just transferred here." said the girl with long red hair.

"Oh, I am Kinta. I am your roommate. I was just resting on this tree here until I heard a strange sound." replied the girl with black hair.

Kinta picked Nao up and took her to the infirmary. Kinta and Nao started talking while Nao lay down on the bed. Two girls appeared at the door staring at Nao and Kinta like if they did something wrong.

One of the girls was so beautiful; Nao couldn't resist not looking at her. She has blonde hair, and her outfit is so different compared to the other girls Nao saw at the school. The other girl had short black hair and the same clothes as Kinta, blue shirt with blue pants.

"Etoile, how should this matter be dealt? This is not the way students should skip class.", said the girl with short black hair.

"Hmm, well all we can do is nothing. There isn't much of a problem here. All I see is a girl who was hurt and a fellow student who helped her gets here safely. Is that really a matter that should be discussed?" said the girl with blonde hair.

"Thank you so much Etoile-sama.", said Kinta.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but this girl needs to rest. I must ask u to leave." said the school nurse.

"That won't be necessary. Kinta, will you stay here until she feels okay enough to go to her room?" said Etoile.

"I am sorry, Etoile Sama I didn't know you were here." replied the nurse.

"Yes, I will.' replied Kinta.

"Jamie Lets leave these two. We got some paperwork to do.", said Etoile.

"Okay lets go." said the girl with short black hair.

Later that night….

Nao is sleeping while Kinta is looking out the window.

"How can someone this cute be the enemy of so many people?" Kinta said with tears out of her eyes.

Nao wakes up without making a sound. She looks towards the window where she sees Kinta crying.

"What makes her the enemy? I will do anything I can to make sure she is protected." Kinta said with a determined look on her face.

"Kinta, why would you want to protect me?" Nao thought to herself.

Nao closes her eyes as Kinta walks up to her. She holds her hand and hugs her.

"I promise you, Nao. No one will ever hurt you." Kinta said. Kinta kisses Nao on her forehead and falls asleep on top of Nao.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Nao's Past

"Kinta, please wake up." Nao said.

Kinta wakes up from the bed that Nao was sleeping on; she sees Nao standing in front of her.

"It seems that your leg is better. Shall I take you to our room?" Kinta said.

"Yes, but what about our classes?" asked Nao.

"It is Saturday. There is no school on the weekend." Kinta replied with a smile on her face.

Etoile came into the room with a gorgeous smile on her face smiling at Nao.

"Kinta, I need to speak with Nao. Do you mind waiting outside?" asked Etoile Sama.

"No I don't Etoile Sama." Kinta answered.

Kinta left the room and closed the door. Etoile Sama ran to Nao and hugged her tightly.

"Listen closely, do not let anyone get close to you. You belong to me. No one will harm my Nao Chan." Etoile Sama said with such desire.

Nao's face turned bright red. Nao couldn't move. Her body was completely still while her face slowly went closer to Etoile Sama's Face. All of a sudden the door slammed open, and out the door was Jamie staring angrily at Etoile Sama.

"What on earth is going on here?" Jamie yelled.

"Nothing we were just leaving" Etoile Sama replied. "Nao we should do this again'

Nao looked at her with her face glowing redder than an apple. Nao just stood there watching Etoile Sama walk slowly out the door. Kinta sees Nao's face and runs to her. Kinta goes behind Nao and hugs her while they watch Etoile Sama and Jamie leave.

"Hey Nao what do u think? Do you like her?" Kinta whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. All I want to know is her name not her title." Nao said.

"Oh, she didn't tell you. Her name is Shizune Obtune." Kinta replied.

"She is so cute. How old is she? I so want to meet her." Nao said.

"Let's first go to our room and I will tell you all you want to know." Kinta said as she grabbed Nao's hand and walked her towards her new room.

As they walked down the hallway to their room, they hear two people yelling at each other.

"Why would you choose her when you can have anyone one you want? I mean she is a girl." Jamie said in a loud voice.

"Who I choose is none of your business? What makes her an enemy? Just because her family basically left her in this school with enough money just to be here." Shizune said.

"That's not what I mean?" Jamie said in a calm voice.

Shizune looked around and saw Kinta and Nao watching her and Jamie argue.

"Jamie, Can we have this chat later? This conversation must end." Shizune said.

"There you go again. You fall for someone and you run away from the conversation." Jamie said as she became angrier by the minute.

Kinta takes Nao inside their room while Jamie still continues to yell at Shizune. Kinta starts to cry while she hears the argument.

"I am so sorry Nao. I thought I can stay at this school, but I can't please forgive me." Kinta said as she left and slammed the door,

"Kinta" Nao said as she falls on her knees in tears.

All of a sudden, sounds of a fight appeared and Shizune is crying. Nao runs out and sees Kinta punching Jamie to the ground.

"Sister please stop. I don't want you to get in trouble." Shizune cried out as Kinta continued to punch Jamie.

A woman dressed in a black robe walks down the hall and the fight between Jamie and Kinta stopped. The woman looks at Jamie and sees her blood coming out of her nose. Kinta bows and follows the women into the supervisor's room.

"What will I do now?" Shizune said.

Shizune takes Nao's hand and takes her into a greenhouse outside.

"If you haven't realized it, Kinta is my sister. She always protects me for some reason. I am so sorry." Shizune said as she tried to stop her tears.

"You don't have to apologize. I don't even understand how this fight started in the first place." Nao replied.

The women dressed in the black robe and Kinta went inside the greenhouse.

"Shizune, I am sorry to say this but Kinta is no longer allowed to come to this school. As for her roommate, she will be transferred to a new room. Kinta say your goodbyes." The woman with the black dress said.

"Sister, I'm so sorry. Nao do your best. Well, I'm off. Bye girls." Kinta said for the last time.

"Nao, Will you come with me?" said the woman with the black robe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 we meet at last!

Why must I need a new roommate? I want Kinta as my roommate. It isn't fair at all. I guess I have no choice but to follow. Who is this old lady who controls all theses girls? She stares at me with an evil glare and I don't want to answer what she is asking me.

Oh no I was supposed to be listening.

"Are u listening to me at all?" said the lady in the black robe.

"Yes, I am." Nao replied.

"Good, well it is time for u to join your class in the daily church routine. Since you are new, I will explain. Every Saturday, everyone goes to the church to listen to the choir sing. That is why we are headed to the church." said the lady in the black robe.

"Who is my roommate?" asked Nao.

"You two will meet as soon as the event is over" the lady replied.

We entered the church, there were so many students sitting down not making any sounds. Shizune and Jamie were sitting in the front row.

"Nao, you can sit over here" Shizune said with a smile on her face, the moment she said that the entire crowd of students looked at her with an evil glare.

Nao ran up and sat next to her while Jamie and everyone else glared at her. The choir came inside following the priest. There she was, the girl of my dreams leading the choir. My mind was so preoccupied with Shizune touching my hand off and on, I didn't even realize it. The choir started singing their songs. Their voices were so beautiful their songs just made everyone smile. Nao in the other hand is staring at Shizune not paying attention to the choir. Her face glows red as the choir finishes their first song.

"Not to sound rude or anything, Nao. You should really be paying attention to the choir. Your roommate is about to sing." Shizune said as she continues to look at the choir.

A beautiful girl, with long black hair, steps in front of the choir and bows towards Shizune. As she comes up from the bow she sees Nao looking at her, her face glowed red but her concentration was amazing. She starts to sing her song alone with out the choir. Nao was astonished to see a girl with tremendous strength.

"Who is she?" Nao asked Shizune.

"That's Kira Kinjo. I was told that the choir gave her the name "the golden singer" because her voice is so heavenly the world smiles.

Kira continued to sing:

As the world lies in the universe, my heart shines for only one

I want to see the one and only place

The world is shinning on me as I stare into her eyes

I love that one special place, why can't I be hers?

The students stood up clapping their hands as she finishes her song. Kira walks towards me.

"Hi, my name is Kira. I assume you are Nao Chan, right?" Kira said with a bright glow on her face.

Nao bows her hand, and says "I am in your care. Please take care of me"

Kira smiles and bows towards Shizune. "Etoile Sama, I am sorry to hear about your sister. I promise you, I will take great care of her."

"I'm sure you will." Shizune said as she walks away with Jamie by her side.

"Shall we go to our room?" Kira said.

"Kira hold on, I am coming too." said a girl with blonde hair wearing a long white robe.

"Is there anything you can't do without me, Sachiko?" Kira replied.

"I know you don't mean that." Sachiko replied.

All three of them went into the room. Nao sees three beds in the room all aligned across from each other.

"You didn't?" Kira said.

"Yes I did. I am your roommate too. I pulled a couple of strings and Etoile Sama agreed.

"I am so sorry Nao. Looks like we have another roommate." Kira said as she looks behind her. "Nao, Where did she go?"

"Oh that's her name. She went down the hall after we entered the door. She said it was important." Sachiko said.

"Let's try to make this a good year. Nao just transferred to our school. Just try not to be clumsy this year." Kira said.

"Umm, okay Kira. I will try not to, but you know it's very hard to do that. Is that crying I hear?" Sachiko.

"You are right, that is crying." Kira replied.

Kira and Sachiko ran down the hall and saw Nao in tears crying with her cell phone on the floor.

"Nao, what's wrong. Why are you crying?" Kira said as she hugs Nao.

"It's my parents. They are……."Nao said.

"Are?" Sachiko asked.

"My parents are dead. My grandpa just called me and told me. My parents died in a car accident, While on their way home from vacation." Nao said.

"Don't worry, Nao everything will be fine. Sachiko and I will be her to protect you." Kira said.

"That's right, Nao. Nothing will ever hurt you. We can get through this together." Sachiko said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Nao's Depression

The Next day, Sachiko and Kira wake up and headed to the showers while Nao was fast asleep. As soon as Kira closed the door, Nao woke up and locked the door from the inside. Meanwhile Sachiko and Kira unknowing that Nao locked the door continued their way towards the shower room.

"You think it is okay to leave Nao in the room sleeping?" Sachiko asked.

"She will be fine. Remember we promised that we would protect her. That's a promise we must keep." Kira replied.

"Was it really okay to leave her sleeping in the bed alone?" Sachiko asked.

"You got a point there, but last night didn't end at the phone call." Kira said as she thinks about last night. "You see while you were sleeping,

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She woke me up in the middle of the night with tears running down her face. I saw her fear and took her out for a walk. She was so depressed; I didn't know what to do.

"Why did they have to die? Can u explain that to me?" Nao screamed.

"I really can not answer that, Nao; I will do my best to help you. Theses kinds of things take time." I explained to her.

For at least an hour, Nao cried and screamed her with tears running down her face. Then we came back to the room quietly and fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We got to get back to Nao quickly." Sachiko said.

"It's okay. Nao isn't going to do anything to herself. "Kira replied

They finished their shower and quickly walked to their room. On the way there, they see Shizune banging her hand into the door.

"Nao, open this door. Please Nao. "Shizune said.

"No, I will not open this door. Only when my parents are here, I will open this door." Nao screamed from the other side of the door.

"Etoile sama, what is going on here?" Kira asked with a shocked expression.

"Nao locked the door and she won't open the door. What happen to Nao?" Shizune replied.

"She got a phone call last night from her grandfather. Her parents died in an accident." Sachiko said as she looked at the locked door.

"I got an idea. Just make sure that Nao doesn't do anything rational" Shizune said.

They nod their heads and Shizune runs down the halls. Shizune made her way to the headmistress's office.

"Etoile Sama, how may I help you today." the lady in the black robe said to Shizune as she closed the door.

"Headmistress, we have a major problem. Nao locked herself inside and is refusing to come outside. I know my sister is expelled from the school, but is it possible for a couple days for her to come here." Shizune requested.

"Etoile Sama, you know our rules with students who have been expelled from this school. It has only been three days since she has been expelled. Do you understand what will happen to your title?" Headmistress replied.

"I understand that, after all this is my last month as Etoile Sama and giving students hope and happiness is my job above all others. So as Etoile Sama I will relinquish my title in order for my sister's reinstatement" said Shizune.

They continued talking about the subject while Sachiko and Kira are doing their best to get Nao to open the door.

"Nao, please you have to open the door. Come on Nao, I know u miss your parents, but you have us like we told you. Please Nao open the door." Kira said.

While Shizune and the Headmistress are compromising, three hours have pass and Nao still hasn't opened the door. Kira and Sachiko are worn out and are sitting on the sides of the door All of a sudden Shizune comes back with a familiar face that's been gone for what felt like such a long time.

"Kinta!" yelled Sachiko as she ran and hugged her.

Shizune smiled seeing Kinta smile while hugging one of her best friends. The door that was locked opened a little bit. Nao couldn't see, so she went outside the room.

"Nao, it's me. I missed you" Kinta said.

"Kinta, I'm so happy you are back." Nao said as tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry, I am back for good. This time I am under your care. Please take care of me." Kinta said.

Kinta and Nao run to each other and hug tightly with tears running down both their faces. Nao looks at Shizune, and sees her facing down.

"Etoile sama is something wrong?" Nao asked.

"Everything is fine now, you two are back together. Just stay happy for me Nao." Shizune replied with a smile.

"One thing, I don't get though. If Kinta was supposed to be expelled for fighting, how come she is back all of a sudden?" Sachiko said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Shizune. Shizune walked towards Nao and Kira. She held both their hands and stared into their eyes,

"Listen, I know this may be hard. Just don't worry about me. You two will understand when the time is right." Shizune said.


End file.
